The Legendary Bandits and the Renti Sect
by Jaylyn Gilfer Bustinex
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. During a Heist, Yoko Kurama and Kuronue find a unusual treasure, a young youkai wstrange powers and an unusual background. She struggles with a very dark past. But Yoko and Kuronue see great value in her. Rated in case. Minor yaoi
1. The Heist and Introductions

This is my first Fic using Yoko Kurama and Kuronue as main characters. Not much is known about Kuronue, except that he was Yoko's partner. Now most everyone agrees that Yoko and Kuronue were not gentle or kind, but they weren't evil and cruel, either. So, they may seem a little too nice in this, but, well, they are taking care with a new treasure of theirs...you'll see. Any reviews are welcome, but go easy on the flaming. Here we go................  
  
Note: _whatever_ is telepathic communication, usually between Yoko and Kuronue. All Japanese words will be translated at the bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yoko Kurama stopped at the beginning to a hallway. Moonlight shone in through a window, reflecting off his silver hair and gold eyes. A light breeze came in from outside. All was still quiet, almost too quiet. Everything had been going smoothly and that was exactly the problem. Something always went wrong. Maybe not a huge thing, but always something happened that they hadn't planned for.  
  
Footsteps came from behind him and he tensed, ready for whoever was unfortunate enough to find him. He relaxed a fraction when he sensed a familiar ki. He turned slightly as his partner, Kuronue, stepped up next to him.  
  
_We've finished with the West Wing. _Kuronue thought. Yoko nodded. The two thieves silently walked down the last hall. They had seen no trace of the owner of this wealth as they cleaned out most of the valuable items from the house. They sensed ki as they turned the last corner and almost ran into an older youkai, who had been closing and locking a door. He threw up his hands as if to ward off the two intruders.  
  
More footsteps sounded softly behind Kuronue and Yoko. Neither one made any movement toward the footsteps, since they sensed their crew coming. The older youkai paled.  
  
"Leave me alone. Please, I'll give you a fourth of my wealth, just leave her alone." His voice was thin and panicked.  
  
_Her?_ Yoko thought.  
  
_A fourth of his wealth for a female? She must be something!!_ Kuronue responded, his mindvoice tinged with excitement. Yoko chuckled as he grabbed the older youkai and shoved him into the waiting arms of the crew.  
  
"Don't even think to tell us what we can't have." He growled low in his throat. Kuronue slipped past them and opened the door that the older youkai had been blocking. The lock was simple enough to pick.  
  
"Yoko." He called. The older youkai's eyes widened.  
  
"Yoko?" he whispered, "Yoko Kurama?" The crew chuckled as Yoko grinned, showing his fangs. He joined Kuronue in the doorway and hissed in anger.  
  
_This is no way to treat a treasure worth a fourth of your wealth._ Yoko commented, his mindvoice cold.  
  
_No it isn't._ Kuronue responded, his voice equally icy. _Treasures should be well cared for, especially living treasures._ The room was dark. The one window in the room had been covered with heavy drapes. The only light spilled in from the hallway behind them.  
  
A single pallet lay in the middle of a dirty floor. The room was barely big enough for three people. A young youkai was lying on the pallet, shackled to the floor. She was very quiet and hadn't so much as twitched at the strong ki of the two partners. Her clothes, that had once been a long sleeved shirt and long pants, were in tatters that looked as if the slightest breeze would blow them away.  
  
Her face was covered in half healed cuts and bruises. Her lips were cracked and dry. She was pale, weak. The two youkai could feel her ki flickering as they stood there. Dried blood was caked on her face and matted in her hair. There was dried blood everywhere, her clothes, the pallet, the floor, and the walls.  
  
"I say we take this treasure." Kuronue said, his voice hard.  
  
"I agree." Yoko replied as he carefully stepped into the room. He knelt down next to the pallet and touched the shackles. He muttered a few words and a red light flared at each lock. The shackles fell away, echoing in the tiny chamber.  
  
Yoko moved aside as Kuronue entered and took his place next to the young youkai. He gently slid his arms under her and lifted her. She groaned in pain, but didn't wake. Yoko, then Kuronue with the girl, emerged back into the hallway where their crew waited. The older youkai started trembling when he saw what Kuronue had in his arms.  
  
"I third of my wealth!" he pleaded, voice quaking. Yoko looked at Kuronue, who shook his head.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Half! I'll give you half." The older youkai was clearly terrified at the thought of losing the girl.  
  
_Worth Half? I know how much he owns! What is so special about her? And yet, he doesn't take care of her._ Kuronue thoughts filled Yoko's head.  
  
"Alright." Kuronue said. "Give our men half your wealth and we'll give you the girl." The older youkai rushed off, almost dragging the crew behind him in his haste. Soon they returned, laden with bags of coins.  
  
_Wonderful! _Yoko thought. _Add that to what we already stole, plus the girl and we, well, made out like bandits._ Yoko grinned at Kuronue at his obvious pun. Kuronue obliged him by groaning.  
  
"I gave you half, now give me the girl." The older youkai held out his arms.  
  
_What a Fool!_ Kuronue sneered.  
  
Yoko narrowed his eyes. "We changed our minds. If she's worth so much, we can't just leave her here."  
  
"NO! You said...." the older youkai started to protest.  
  
"Baka! Be grateful we don't take your life for annoying us." Kuronue snarled. Yoko struck the youkai over the head and motioned for the others to head out.  
  
"All in all, a good night, eh Yoko?" Kuronue asked as they cleared the perimeter of the grounds.  
  
Yoko showed fangs. "Yes and it will be all the better when we figure out who and what she is."  
  
"We should Mark her, Yoko, so no one else can steal what we rightfully took. Even our own crew might be tempted to take her. You and I will share her wealth, just like we do everything else."  
  
"Agreed, but let's wait until we see what she says. We'll have to tread carefully so as not to unknowingly damage her value." Yoko said. The gang of thieves faded into the night with all their treasure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- For the first time in as long as she could remember there was warmth. It was in either side of her, close but not restrictive. She sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth. She hit something solid and a faint warning bell sounded in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right, but she wanted to be WARM. She drifted in the warmth for a while, the warning bell getting louder and more persistent.  
  
Memories of pain and torture came rushing back and she sat up with a cry. She lunged away from the warmth that she was now convinced was a trick to catch her. Her body wasn't obeying her commands and she started to fall. Strong hands caught her and held her close.  
  
"It's ok. You're safe here." a voice murmured. She looked up. She was being held by a male youkai. He had long black hair and black eyes. A pendent hung from a silver chain around his neck. Her eyes widened and she started shaking as she sensed the strength of his ki.  
  
He set her down on something soft. Another face came into view. This one had gold eyes and long silver hair. A detached part of her mind identified him as a kitsune. He smiled gently.  
  
"He's right. You have nothing to fear." His voice was soft and soothing. She recognized his strength and a small whimper escaped her as she tried to shift away from him. He reached out and carefully brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Neither one of us will hurt you." he said.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, whispering. Terror filled her voice.  
  
"Nothing." the first voice spoke again. "We just wanted to get you out of that disgusting place. I'm Kuronue and this is my partner, Yoko." She didn't believe them. Everyone wanted something. And she was very valuable. That's why no one would leave her alone.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, when a huge cough racked her lungs. She doubled over, trying to breathe. She saw red at the edge of her vision and felt hands grabbing her and she struggled to get away. They held firm and she felt something cool and soothing flow down her throat. The coughing eased.  
  
She lay still, eyes closed, just breathing. She realized that someone was stroking her hair. She should protest, should shy away, but right now it felt good and she wouldn't mind if it didn't stop. She felt another hand touch her chest and she opened her eyes, fear forming. Yoko shushed her. He was holding a goblet in one hand.  
  
"Drink this. It will help heal that cough." She tried to sit up, too weak to protest. Plus it was an order. You didn't disobey orders. She was able to lift herself a few inches before her arms gave out. As she started to sink back, she was held and shifted into a sitting position. She looked back and saw that Kuronue was holding her, supporting her, since she couldn't.  
  
"It's ok." he said, quietly. "You won't fall." She turned back to Yoko and tentatively sipped the goblet. It was the same cool stuff that she had been given before. Yoko must have poured it down her throat earlier. She could barely hold the cup. Yoko held his hand over hers to steady it. It tasted good, which surprised her. Weren't all Healing brews supposed to taste awful?  
  
When she was finished, she collapsed back, leaning against Kuronue's chest. She whimpered as she realized what she was doing and tried to sit up. She failed. Kuronue pulled her back against him, stroking her hair again.  
  
"It's alright. Just rest. We won't hurt you." His voice whispered in her ear. She felt her eyes grow heavy and she drifted into dreamless sleep. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shaina woke a while later, she wasn't sure how much, since time was lost to her. The room was quiet. She glanced around, the room was empty of both Yoko and Kuronue. She carefully sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was feeling better. It looked like her Healing power had been at work while she slept.  
  
Shaina gingerly put weight on her feet and stood. The room spun for a moment, then settled. She took a deep breath and studied the room around her. The walls were made of rock. If she had to guess, she'd say it was part of a cave system. It was well lit and furnished with expensive looking items.  
  
Shaina saw a chest in the corner and carefully made her way over to it. She slowly sank to her knees and opened the chest. Inside was a beautiful short sword. She slid it out of it's sheath. It was sharp and obviously well made. It wasn't her katana, but it was a blade. She would probably never see that blade again. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," a voice came from behind her. Shaina whirled and started to fall, barely catching herself before hitting her head on the rock floor. She clutched the short sword to her chest and looked up. Kuronue was standing in the doorway. She quickly stood up. Again the room swayed as the blood rushed to her head. Shaina felt herself being supported. The room stopped spinning.  
  
"You're alright. Just take it easy." Kuronue said gently. "Why were you crying?" Shaina stared at him for a moment. Then she looked down. She was still certain that he wanted something, but she had no idea what he was after. Maybe she'd better cooperate until she knew what he wanted.  
  
"A blade." she said quietly. "I had a beautiful katana, but it was taken from me."  
  
"Well, I can't give you your sword, but we do have blades here. If it would make you feel better, you can have one of those. This way." He motioned for her to follow him out of the room. Shaina managed to take a few steps beyond the door before her legs gave way.  
  
She slumped against the wall, not speaking, not wanting to show her weakness. One did not show weakness. It was forbidden. It took Kuronue only a minute to realize she had stopped following him. He returned to her side and knelt. She was concentrating on her breathing as pain shot up her legs.  
  
"It's ok. I should have realized that you can't walk that far. Here, I'll help you." he said, softly. A youkai paused, seeing his Master kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Yes?" Kuronue growled, cold. The youkai shook his head and quickly moved off. Kuronue gently picked her up and continued down the tunnel.  
  
He held her close, almost protectively against his chest. She could pick up his scent every time she breathed. He was warm and solid. Shaina wanted to relax, wanted to trust him, but she didn't dare. But her body still wasn't obeying her mind as well as it should. It relaxed a little, shifting slightly closer to him. She felt, rather than heard a small chuckle. She tensed and started to struggle. He held her firmly.  
  
"No, don't fight me. You cannot walk. I won't hurt you. You are safe. Trust me." his voice was soothing.  
  
"Why should I?" she retorted, her voice quavering. He chuckled again.  
  
"Because I haven't hurt you yet, have I? If I wanted to, I could have." he pointed out. Shaina didn't respond to that, but stopped trying to get away. He resumed walking and soon set her down in a large cavern, keeping one arm around her waist for support.  
  
The cavern was filled with weapons of all kinds, katanas, short swords, lances, shields, bows, arrows. All were beautifully made and most were incrusted with jewels or gold. Kuronue pointed to the katanas.  
  
"Take your pick." he said. She slowly walked over, Kuronue keeping pace, his arm still around her. She started looking through the blades, testing their weight and balance. None of them were quite right, but she expected that. Her blade had been made only for her. It was perfectly balanced for her height and weight. Even the hand grips had been crafted around her fingers.  
  
Shaina was about to give up, when a half-hidden katana caught her eye. With a cry she pulled it free of it's sheath. It was her blade!! Somehow it was here. She traced the markings along the blade. They identified the blade as hers, it was who she was, her proof of existence. Tears came to her eyes, like she was finding a long lost friend.  
  
"Is that your blade?" Kuronue's voice came from near her ear. She jumped and felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, it's just me. I didn't mean to startle you." he reassured. She turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, this is my blade. I, um..." she didn't know what else to say. He smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Good. Let's get you back to bed. You still need your rest." This time she allowed herself to relax in his embrace. She had her katana, she could protect herself. She realized she was tired and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several days later, found her sitting on the edge of the bed, cleaning her blade. She couldn't call the bed or the room hers, since she was sure that Kuronue and maybe Yoko slept here after she fell asleep. They were always gone when she awoke, but she was certain. Well, certain about Kuronue, she hadn't seen Yoko since that first day.  
  
The door opened and she looked up, expecting Kuronue. Instead she came face to face with Yoko. He looked like he had been traveling, the bottoms of his pants and his boots were caked in dirt. He had a dark cape thrown over his shoulders. This was the first thing he removed as he came in. He smiled when he saw her, a gentle smile, one trying not to scare her. He raised an eyebrow at her katana.  
  
"Kuronue let you pick a blade?" he asked, softly. He went to a side table and poured a glass of wine.  
  
"The blade is mine, it always was. Kuronue gave it back." she retorted, fear making her bold. She wouldn't let him take it away. He returned to her side and sat next to her.  
  
"May I see it?" he asked. Shaina reluctantly surrendered the katana, ready to grab it back if it looked like he would keep it. He traced the markings etched into the blade. They both looked up as Kuronue entered.  
  
"I have been searching for a translation to these symbols." Yoko said quietly. She jerked and stared at him, fear clear on her face. He KNEW!!!  
  
"These spell out the owner's name. These say that the owner is a member of the Renti Sect, born into the Sect, a perfect generation." He looked up as a small whimper escaped her lips. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was shaking and pale. He continued.  
  
"I know these tell the owner's powers, but no one could translate them. I was told that upon reaching maturity a Renti was crafted a blade marked like this, one perfectly made for them alone." He waited for her to speak. Shaina just stared.  
  
Finally Kuronue broke the silence. "What is the Renti Sect, Yoko?" he asked. Yoko glanced at the girl, she would have to speak soon.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong," he told her, "The Renti Sect is dedicated to the Ultimate fighter. They breed youkai to be stronger, endure more, live longer. They breed the rarest of skills and powers together so they will not be lost. Renti are even more renowned that the Shinobi. They are trained from the moment they can take a step." Yoko handed her back the katana.  
  
She accepted it and a small sigh of relief was heard. The fear started to fade. Maybe they knew about the Sect, but they didn't know her powers and she had her katana. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. "You are correct. I am of the Renti Sect, a perfect generation born. I...I am Shaina." She looked down. "When are you going to sell me?  
  
Sell her? Kuronue thought. Where does she get that idea?  
  
Renti are sold to high class youkai as perfect mates. That old youkai wasn't far off when he valued her at half his fortune, Kuronue. Yoko replied.  
  
"We aren't selling you." Yoko said. "You will stay here with us." Her eyes took on a resigned look. If Yoko and Kuronue weren't sleeping next to her, they would be shortly, and not just next to her but with her. Kuronue must have seen her look of terror and resignation. He sat on the other side of her.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Yoko and I won't force you to do anything. You are still safe here." He touched her shoulder and she flinched.  
  
"Kuronue is right," Yoko said. "We aren't going to hurt you." She said nothing, not daring to believe them. Finally Yoko sighed and stood.  
  
"I need to get cleaned up and get some food. I will see you at dinner, Shaina." he said, his voice caressing her name. She flushed a little as he left. Kuronue stood as well.  
  
"I must finish the plans I was working on. I will come get you for dinner, Shaina." He was gone. Shaina looked down at the blade in her hands. Her life had just gotten easier and more complicated. She wondered how long their 'promise' not to force her or hurt her would last, as she picked up the cloth to finish caring for her katana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ki- spirit or life energy  
  
youkai- demon  
  
Baka- idiot, moron 


	2. A Taste of Freedom and A New Life

Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Hiei's-girlfriend120, Sun Priestess, TPM-gir,l LeaMarie F. Rocket, I'm glad you like it. Hope this update is fast enough for you.

GoddessofKoorime, they gave her a blade, because they don't feel threatened by her at all. Remember the condition they found her in. If she was strong, she wouldn't have allowed that to happen (that's their thinking anyway. It's not true, but you'll have to wait and find out with them). Also, Kuronue and Yoko are some of the grestest youkai right now. In their minds, if a blade makes her feel safe enough to trust them, fine. As you'll see in this chapter, it doesn't feel like she has any youki.  
  
Kitty2satan, that's not an easy question to answer. It's going to be both. You'll have to wait and read to find out what I mean...or review again with your guesses. I'll tell you if you're right.  
  
Again, any reviews are welcome, but go easy on the flaming. Here we go................ Chapter 2  
  
Note: whatever is telepathic communication, usually between Yoko and Kuronue. All Japanese words will be translated at the bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Shaina picked up her katana and carefully opened the door. The rock hallway was silent. That was a good sign. She soundlessly walked down the hall, wary of all shadows. While neither Kuronue nor Yoko had hurt her yet, she couldn't count on it always being like that. Plus she needed to get out, get away before they decided to sell her. They were THEIVES after all, and it wouldn't take them long to figure out how much she was worth.  
  
Shaina froze as footsteps echoed and she could hear voices. She cautiously peered around the corner and saw two of the crew walking down another tunnel, heading toward the Mess Hall. Once they had left, she resumed her movement toward the outside. She had to stop several more times, each time terrified that Kuronue or Yoko would suddenly appear. They never did and she stepped into the sunlight for the first time in a long time.  
  
She took a deep breath and felt some of her tension just melt away. Shaina looked around, trying to get her bearings. She was in the middle of a wood of some kind. Her mind identified different trees and flowers. She could hear birds singing and felt Life flowing around her. She frowned and picked a random direction. Nothing looked familiar, but eventually something had to and she could take care of herself. She strapped her katana to her back and headed off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kuronue stormed into the Planning Room where Yoko was going over the maps for the next heist.  
  
"She's gone!" he bit out, without preamble. Yoko jerked his head up, staring at Kuronue, gold eyes meeting black.  
  
"What?!?" he growled.  
  
Kuronue nodded, "She's gone. She's not in our room and even though the crew is still searching, I doubt she's anywhere in the hideout."  
  
Yoko stood and moved to the door, "We have to find her before she gets killed. Sure she has that blade, but she had no youki. She can't fight. I knew we should have Marked her, now this!! She has no protection. Let's go."  
  
Yoko and Kuronue quickly made their way through the tunnels and outside, their crew joining them one by one.  
  
"Spread out!" Kuronue ordered. "Search for tracks. You know what to look for." The crew nodded and moved off. It wasn't long before her foot prints were found. They headed east, running. The crew was summoned and all set off to follow.  
  
"Masters, look!" a youkai exclaimed, pointing. A second set of her footprints headed back the way they had come. Yoko knelt, then looked at Kuronue.  
  
"I'd say she got lost and doubled back to start over. If we hurry, we might catch her before she gets too far." These foot prints didn't go in a straight line. They swerved and twisted in a seeming random pattern.  
  
At one point, they stopped and veered sharply to the right. The woods fell away behind them. Suddenly Kuronue grabbed Yoko's shoulder in a tight grip.  
  
"Look!" he whispered, urgently. Yoko looked up from the tracks he had been studying and hissed.  
  
Shaina was standing at the edge of a cliff. The winds swirled around her. She had her eyes closed and arms outstretched as if she was embracing the breeze. Tears were streaming down her face. Shaina took a step closer to the edge and knocked a few loose pebbles off the cliff. Kuronue and Yoko lunged forward.  
  
"DON'T!!!" They shouted. Shaina whirled, eyes flying open. Her hands were out in front of her to ward off the attack she was sure was there. She took a step backwards, which was now closer to the cliff. Yoko and Kuronue froze.  
  
"It's ok, Shaina. Just come away from the edge." Yoko whispered.  
  
"There is no reason to do this." Kuronue joined in. "We haven't hurt you and won't. Come back." She looked from one to the other. She slowly took a step away from the edge, then another. She stopped well out of arms reach of both thieves.  
  
"Why? Why should I come back? And please drop the act, like you really care what happens to me. You only care about what I'm worth to you. I'm still your prisoner, just as much as I was for the other youkai. I don't want to die, but what if life isn't really worth living?" Her voice was angry and resigned. Yoko and Kuronue exchanged looks.  
  
"Life is always better than death. Death is just death, you can't change it. Life can always be changed, for better or worse. And I wouldn't call you our prisoner, but more our guest. If you wanted to go outside, you should have just asked." Kuronue took one step closer to her.  
  
"And if I had asked, would you have really let me?" she sneered.  
  
"Yes. We would have gone with you, but yes." Yoko said as he, too, took a step closer. She didn't seem to notice. "I understand the need to be outside, to run, to be free."  
  
Shaina sighed. She knew she'd end up going back with them. Form the moment she had to double back, she knew. This place was completely unfamiliar. She had no where else to go to. Even if she went back to the Renti, the Elders would just send her back to that creepy old youkai or sell her to another one. That would be after they punished her for disobedience.  
  
Her arguments now were just that, arguments. She was trying to save some of her pride and maybe win a few promises from them. She didn't trust them, but they seemed to be determined to keep their promises. While she had been thinking, both youkai had taken a few more steps closer.  
  
"Come back." Kuronue asked, quietly. She jerked her head up, staring at him. She looked down in defeat. They quickly moved to either side of her, pulling her away from the cliff. She smiled inwardly. The cliff was never a danger to her, but they didn't know that.  
  
"Fine, I'll come back, but I want something to do. I want to pull my own weight." Yoko chuckled.  
  
"That can be arranged." She was hit with a wave of exhaustion and she realized that she should have waited longer before trying this. She was still too weak. She swayed and felt her hands trembling.  
  
She was scooped up by strong arms. She looked up expecting to see Kuronue, but saw silver hair and gold eyes. She searched for Kuronue and saw him giving orders to the crew and moving back toward the cave system. She returned her gaze to Yoko. He grinned at her.  
  
"Can't let Kuronue have all the fun." he teased, gently and a little seductively. She blushed and he laughed as he carried her back to the caves, her new home, and some dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Shaina took a sip of wine as she counted one of the last piles of coins. When she had asked to pull her own weight, she had gotten her wish. Yoko and Kuronue had given her a set of tasks, most of the never ending ones. The two biggest ones were the kitchen and the tallying. She was in charge of overseeing the kitchen. It was amazing how much food and drink was consumed by a crew of ten youkai, the two leaders, and her.  
  
The tallying was her other task. She was to count and tally everything that was brought back from a heist. And there was a heist usually once a week. She did have free run of the hideout, but she was forbidden to leave without Yoko or Kuronue with her.  
  
Life had fallen into an easier pattern and she relaxed her guard a little. While she still didn't trust Kuronue and Yoko, so far they had kept their word, and she had all her powers back in full. She could protect herself from them, should it prove necessary, and they protected her from their crew, the Sect, and that creepy, old, youkai who had bought her in the first place.  
  
Shaina shook her head to clear it of her wandering thoughts. She had to finish this and get dinner started soon. Kuronue and Yoko were on a scouting mission and would be starving when they got back.  
  
She heard voices in the corridor, but ignored them. The crew was always noisy in the hideout. It surprised her that they could be silent on the job, but maybe that was why they were loud in the hideout, cause they couldn't be on a heist.  
  
Shaina jerked her head up as a flash of intense pain touched her mind. Someone was hurt, and hurt bad. She dropped her paper on the table and flew out of the cavern. She followed the pain and ended up in front of Yoko and Kuronue's room.  
  
She still refused to call it hers, though she did sleep there. Most nights, Yoko and Kuronue did sleep next to her. They didn't bother to hide it anymore. Neither one had touched her, but to wrap an arm around her or stroke her hair. She had to be honest and admit that she like being surrounded by warmth and protection.  
  
Most of the crew was crowded around outside, blocking her view. She tried to elbow her way through, but had no luck.  
  
"MOVE!" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at her in shock and she used that moment to push her way into the room, to see Kuronue in a rage.  
  
"Someone send for a Healer!" he commanded, harshly.  
  
Yoko, hang on! she heard him think. She stepped up to the bed and gasped. Yoko had been burned on both his arms. Cuts and scratches, both long and deep, were all over his chest and legs. Blood was oozing from a large gash near his right temple. Kuronue turned at her gasp. His face softened.  
  
"I know it looks bad. Why don't you go elsewhere? You don't need to be here." He motioned for a youkai to take her out. She help up her hand to stop him. Kuronue raised an eyebrow in surprise at her assertiveness.  
  
"No." she turned to the youkai. "If you want to help, go to Yoko's Herb Garden and find the Gridanest plant. Everything is labeled. Pick.." she paused looking at Yoko, "two dozen leaves, ONLY the leaves. Bring them here with some water and a bowl. The rest of you.....GET OUT!"  
  
The youkai all looked at Kuronue who nodded, a smile playing at his lips despite the danger his partner was in. He and Yoko had seen hints of this in Shaina, what they had termed her 'real personality'. They had assumed that she would slowly show them more of it as she learned to trust them. The crew fled as commanded. Shaina turned back to the bed.  
  
"We need to get this shirt off him. Do you have a dagger?" Shaina wasn't allowed any weapon, but her katana. Kuronue nodded and pulled out a short blade.  
  
"Good, you do that. I'll stop the bleeding." Shaina carefully and, as gently as possible, brushed the blood soaked silver hair away from the wound. Yoko flinched.  
  
"Hush, it will feel better soon, I promise." she whispered, forgetting about Kuronue. She held her hands over the gash and they started glowing blue.  
  
Kuronue stopped in mid-stroke, and stared at her. He had felt, for the first time, youki from Shaina. He and Yoko had never felt even a wisp of youki in her. It looked as if she had just been shielding it the whole time. Yoko had spent many hours trying to figure out how she could be a 'perfect generation born', but have no youki.  
  
The bleeding stopped and the gash shrunk. It didn't vanish completely, but it was closed. Yoko sighed and Kuronue saw him fall into a deeper sleep as the pain lessened. Shaina turned her blue eyes on him.  
  
He nodded and finished removing the shreds that were Yoko's shirt. The youkai returned with the plant leaves and Shaina bent to the task of mixing a salve. Kuronue could see her youki pouring into the mixture.  
  
Ignoring Kuronue, she started spreading the salve on Yoko's arms. She whispered to him, voice gentle and soothing. Kuronue just watched. He was seeing a side of Shaina that he and Yoko had only dreamed existed.  
  
She placed her hands above the wounds on his chest and legs, healing the smaller ones and lessening the larger ones. She found some bandages and wrapped them around the largest cuts on Yoko's chest.  
  
Shaina jerked back, startling Kuronue out of his thoughts. She was looking at Yoko who was staring back. Yoko had grabbed her hand and was tracing her palm with his thumb. She stared at him, then blushed a deep red and tried to reclaim her hand. He tightened his grip.  
  
"Don't." he whispered. She stopped pulling away.  
  
"Y-you should be sleeping." Shaina said quietly, trying to keep the stuttering out of her voice. She wished he would let go of her hand and stop staring at her. Yoko glanced at Kuronue, who nodded and stood.  
  
"I'm going to find something to eat. I'll bring you something back, Shaina. Take care of Yoko while I'm gone." Kuronue left before Shaina could protest, firmly closing the door behind him. Shaina felt pressure on her arm and Yoko pulled her down next to him. She shifted so as to not touch any of his wounds.  
  
"So you can Heal. I knew you had to have youki." he rasped. Shaina swallowed hard, Yoko still wouldn't let go of her hand. He was still caressing it with his fingers. She did her best to ignore it.  
  
"Yes, I can Heal. But, I'm not defenseless. Remember whatever can Heal, can also kill." she said quickly. She had to convince him that she could and would defend herself.  
  
He chuckled. "So it can. Rest assured, Kitten, I have no doubt that you have some sharp claws hidden away." She swallowed again. Kitten? When did he start calling her that? Nicknames weren't a good sign. That meant that Yoko thought he had another level of control over her.  
  
"I'm not a Kitten!" she retorted sharply, yanking her hand free. Yoko let it go. Shaina leapt to her feet. She spied the side table and the bottle of wine. She quickly poured some and turned back to Yoko. He was watching her, admiration and possessiveness in his eyes. She blushed and returned to his side. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, remotely. Not waiting for an answer, she slid her arm under his head and helped him sit up enough to drink the wine. He relaxed against her before she could move away. She tried to move and couldn't. He was too heavy.  
  
While she could use her powers to make him move, that would be telling. Shaina felt him chuckle. He shifted and his breathing evened out. Shaina waited a few more minutes to make sure he was sleeping, then used her powers and gently moved out from under Yoko's head.  
  
She relaxed a fraction and brushed the hair from his forehead. On impulse she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. As she turned away she hear the one thing that made the blood drain out of her face.  
  
"Kitten, I didn't know you cared." Yoko's voice came from behind her. She whirled and saw him looking at her, a smirk on his face. Shaina moved back to his side and place a hand on his temples.  
  
"Sleep!" she commanded and pushed Yoko into a deep sleep, where he couldn't look at her with that smirk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the next three days, Shaina's face was permanently stained red. Kuronue had assigned her to care for Yoko. While that made sense since she was a Healer, she wasn't happy about it at all. She could have just spent most of her energy and healed everything in one day, but she would have been left defenseless, and that was something she could not do.  
  
So it took three days, between her abilities and Yoko's own natural Healing, the kind all youkai had. But unlike that first night, Yoko was awake every time she had to work on him.  
  
He stared at her when she changed the bandages around his chest, sighing in the back of his throat every time her hands brushed his bare skin. Then he would chuckle softly when she would jerk her hands away, face deep red. But she would have to keep going and he would start all over again.  
  
The burn salve had to be applied to his arms three times a day. Most patients would have flinched at her touch then, no matter how gentle she was, touching raw burns hurt! But not Yoko. He would give her that smirk, the one that said 'I know you like what your doing to me, you just won't admit it.' She hated that smirk!  
  
And he couldn't sit up very well, and with the burns, it was hard to hold anything, so she had to help him eat, too. Shaina wondered why Kuronue couldn't help with that. He was never around at meal times for Yoko, who never lost an opportunity to touch her, brush his fingers on her arm or shoulder or leg.  
  
Then he would chuckle and get that smirk as her face would renew its red stain, no matter how hard she Willed it not to. And don't forget her new nickname! 'Kitten' He called her that as often as he could. It held a possessiveness to it as well as a protectiveness.  
  
Shaina wasn't sure what to do about it, but she was sure that she didn't like it. Eventually those three days of eternity ended and Yoko was Healed, able to get up and move and eat for himself. And Shaina made herself scarce for the next three days, avoiding both Kuronue and Yoko as much as possible.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
youki- demon energy  
  
youkai- demon


	3. The Elders Come

Thank you for the reviews.

Kristy Kamae - Thanks. It's good to know I can play Yoko well.

elves-Legolas4ever- Shaina is pronounced Shane a  
  
Again, any reviews are welcome, but go easy on the flaming. Here we go................ Chapter 3  
  
Note: whatever is telepathic communication, usually between Yoko and Kuronue. All Japanese words will be translated at the bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Shaina sighed as she finished a set of exercises. Finally she was alone. Yoko and Kuronue had led the crew on a heist. They had left behind one youkai as a guard, but he was smart enough to leave her alone. She took a sip of water and moved into another exercise.  
  
It was relaxing for her, spending hours upon hours training. This was how she had spent her whole life. It had been strange not to live that way since she had left the Complex.  
  
Around mid afternoon, Shaina slid her blade into its sheath and went to find something to eat. She was dripping in sweat and was staving. She wanted a bath and a sandwich. She froze as she entered the Main room. Blood was in the air.  
  
Shaina stepped back into the shadows and looked around for the guard. He should be around here somewhere. Soon enough she found him, slumped against the wall, blood pooling around him.  
  
She instantly placed a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. He was still alive and awake. She froze as laughter filled the room.  
  
"Well, hello, Shaina. I knew this would draw you out." The voice was male and too familiar. Shaina stood and faced him.  
  
"Elder." she replied formally. He was tall, with a purple robe and green hair. All Elders wore purple. Several others stepped into view. One was her Cadre-mate, Jayen, the rest were Elders.  
  
"To what do I owe this visit?" she asked. The first Elder, Kraten, responded.  
  
"It is time to return to the Complex, Shaina. Obviously there were issues with your Match, but you should have returned." He took a step forward.  
  
"No, I do not wish to return. I wish to remain here." she said, fighting the panic she felt as Kraten moved closer. The closer he got, the more chance there was of Discipline.  
  
"Your wishes are not valid, Shaina. Only the wishes of the Elders matter." Kraten said, sharply. Shaina slid her katana free.  
  
"NO! I want to stay here. I refuse to go back!" she shouted. The faces of the Elders darkened and Shaina saw Jayen wince.  
  
"You want to be good, don't you Shaina?" Kraten said quietly. "Tell me you have not forgotten our lessons."  
  
A second Elder stepped forward. "All Renti obey the will of the Elders. We have the wisdom to lead. You want to obey, don't you Shaina?"  
  
A third spoke, "Pain is the lesson of failure, but pleasure is rewarded to those who follow the will of the Elders. You want to be rewarded, don't you Shaina?"  
  
Kraten picked up the soft, almost hypnotic conversation. "The Renti are your family. We take care of each other. The Elders will take care of you, if you trust us. You do trust us, don't you Shaina?"  
  
Shaina felt the blood drain form her face as her hand replaced her blade into the sheath. Slowly, she knelt, head bowed, hands out in submission.  
  
"Yes," she said, quietly, responding to all their questions. Kraten moved to her side and brushed her hair, gently, almost lovingly.  
  
"I knew you would not disappoint me, my dear. You still remain Perfect Born." The Elders turned and began to walk out. Shaina stayed where she was for a moment, until Jayen placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Gomen, Shaina." he whispered as she stood. She shot him a very small smile as Kraten turned to see what was keeping them. They quickly hurried to join the Elders. Shaina was placed in the middle of the group and they began to walk out into the woods.  
  
Goodbye, Yoko Kurama. Goodbye, Kuronue. she thought as the hideout fell out of view.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The bandits laughingly ran into the cave system that was their home. One more successful job to add to the list. One would think that someone would be able to design a security system that would be a slight challenge for Yoko and Kuronue, but so far no one had. The first of the crew fell silent as they entered the Main Room, keeping the others from following. Yoko and Kuronue pushed their way forward.  
  
"What is going on?" Yoko asked, then saw the scene in front of him. The youkai they had left with Shaina was slowly getting to his feet, covered in blood. He bowed to Yoko and Kuronue.  
  
"Forgive me Masters, I couldn't stop them." he said, obviously trying to keep the pain he was in, out of his voice.  
  
"Them? Them who? Stop them from what? Where's Shaina?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Three youkai in purple and one in blue. I never sensed them at all. The one in blue stabbed me and left me on the floor. Shaina came to find me, I don't know what made her come out. They were waiting for her. They knew her, wanted her to go back to the Complex. She called them Elders, the ones in purple, anyway. She refused to go back. Said she wanted to stay here. They said some weird stuff, it made me sleepy. Then she knelt before them and they all left. Gomen, Masters." He sank into a chair. Kuronue looked at Yoko, who nodded.  
  
"All of you stay here." Kuronue commanded. "Yoko and I are going out."  
  
Once the two youkai were outside it was easy to pick up the trail. It looked like they weren't even trying to hide their tracks.  
  
"Once she runs away, now she's forced to leave. When we find her again, I am never letting her out of my sight!" Yoko growled as they ran. Kuronue smiled at that.  
  
"Well, this does show we've made progress, Yoko. Shaina wanted to stay with us." he pointed out.  
  
"That's true, or maybe she just didn't want to go with them, not she wanted to stay with us." Yoko retorted. Kuronue smirked.  
  
"You don't really believe that, Yoko." he stated.  
  
Yoko showed fangs. "Of course not!" They ran in silence for a while, getting closer and closer to their treasure, the one that they had rightfully stolen. They would not be denied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Shaina watched as she and the Elders and Jayen walked through the forest. She knew this feeling, the one of being trapped within her own mind. It had been like this since she was six. She had been good from then on, never losing her control, never giving in to her flaw.  
  
If she did, she would be labeled Minor Flawed, or maybe even Major if she lost control completely. Major Flawed met the Culling Crews. The Elders had been generous once, giving her a chance to redeem herself. One chance was all she had. She wouldn't fail.  
  
Kraten walked in front of her and Jayen on her right. She was glad to see her best friend, but wished it had been under different circumstances. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year, a year that seemed like an eternity. Hopefully the Elders would let her stay at Complex for a while before sending her out again.  
  
It would be a five day trip to Complex. After her escape attempt, Kuronue had shown her maps of the area and she now knew where the hideout was in relation to everything she had ever used as landmarks.  
  
Shaina was lost in her thoughts and almost ran into Kraten as he stopped abruptly. She looked over his shoulder to see why he had stopped. Yoko Kurama and Kuronue stood there, glaring.  
  
"You have something that belongs to us." Yoko snarled.  
  
Kraten sniffed. "Oh, really? And what, pray tell, would that be?"  
  
"Shaina." Kuronue said, both responding to the question and calling for her attention. She looked at him briefly before Kraten stepped in the way.  
  
"Shaina is a member of our Sect. You have no claim on her." he retorted.  
  
Yoko bared his fangs. "You cannot keep us from her." The Elders and Jayen moved up and took up fighting stances. Shaina knew she was expected to join them, but could bring herself to move. Jayen shifted slightly and Shaina knew he had seen her reluctance and was mirroring her.  
  
The Elders didn't wait for Yoko and Kuronue to attack first. It was a breath-taking fight. Any ningen watching wouldn't have been able to see anything but blurs and she was having a slightly difficult time following everything herself.  
  
Yoko and Kuronue was superb fighters, but they were no match for three Renti Elders and Jayen, even if Jayen was only fighting half-heartedly. Shaina screamed within her own mind, not wanting to watch more friends die. She couldn't bear it again.  
  
No more, please. No more! she begged silently. Yoko fell back, taking a blow for Kuronue. That did it. She didn't know when she had placed the two bandits in the 'friends' category, but they were and she had vowed never to let her friends die by the Elders again.  
  
She spread her hands and released her tight control over her true power. The trees began to creak and move as the winds picked up. It whistled faster and faster, swirling around her. Dirt, leaves, and small stones joined the wind in the twister that was her. Her hair flew free of it's binding, snaking against her cheeks and neck.  
  
Yoko and Kuronue watched in awe, shocked into stillness at her display. The Elders assumed that she was just joining in, not seeing the rage that filled her eyes. Dark clouds moved in, pulled there by her air currents. She threw her hands at the Elders, sending her whole force at them.  
  
They collapsed. The winds continued to grow. She saw Jayen shouting, but couldn't hear. He fought his way to the eye of the storm and shook her.  
  
"STOP!" He yelled. "GET CONTROL!!! THEY'LL KILL YOU!!!" She just stared at him. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, letting his power of ice slowly seep into her, cooling the rage. They had done this many times before and she started calming as soon as she felt the first hint of cold.  
  
The Elders, who were now limply flying in the air, slowly fell to the ground. Soon all was silent. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Jayen," she whispered, not realizing that the bandits had moved over to them. "I'm sorry, but I vowed to never let Them kill my friends again. I couldn't..." she broke off and he put a finger on her lips.  
  
"You don't need to explain to me. I know you better than anyone, remember? I was there when you made that vow and all the other vows. I've been there since the beginning. You need to run now. I'll try to make the Elders believe that it was something these two did rather than you, but if I can't.....you have to be out of their reach. I too will allow no more of my friends to be killed. We've lost too many." Shaina turned as Kuronue placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"Jayen, this is Kuronue and Yoko Kurama. This is Jayen, my Cadre-mate and oldest friend." she said.  
  
Jayen bowed. "Well, that makes my job easier, then. If I tell them Yoko Kurama was the one we were fighting with, they will be more likely to believe it. Take care of Shaina." he replied, gently pushing her toward Yoko. They turned away.  
  
"Yoko, Kuronue!" Jayen called. They turned back.  
  
"Not that Shaina needs me to defend her, she's more than capable of taking out anyone, but, if you hurt her, I'll kill you, slowly. The rest of our Cadre will be right behind me and you'll both pray for death long before it comes." he warned.  
  
"Jayen!!" Shaina scolded, shocked, but the two bandits nodded gravely.  
  
"Don't worry, we understand perfectly." Kuronue said for both of them. Yoko and Kuronue both placed an arm around her shoulders and led her into the trees. She glanced back for one last look at Jayen, who she feared she may never see again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
youki- demon energy  
  
youkai- demon  
  
Ningen- human


	4. Kuronue's Marking

I am SO sorry that this took so long. I was having some serious writer's block. I hope it was worth the wait and I will update faster.

For those who are reading my Hiei fic, I am explaining the Blood Desire ides more here.

Again, any reviews are welcome, but go easy on the flaming. Here we go................ Chapter 4

Note: _whatever_ is telepathic communication, usually between Yoko and Kuronue. All Japanese words will be translated at the bottom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaina walked the upper halls of her new home. Since the Elders and found the Hideout, Yoko and Kuronue had decided to move to this huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was at least four days walk away. The Bandits now owned miles of land in all directions. A small swarm of slaves, both youkai and ningen, ran around the house, cleaning and putting everything in order.

Shaina had already put her things away in her room. No, not room, suite was more like it. There were three large suites and half a dozen smaller guest rooms on the upper level. Kuronue had insisted that she take the third one. There was no arguing with him. Maybe when Yoko got back, she could convince him He was at the Hideout making sure everything was moved properly. She didn't belong upstairs with the Masters, but down with the slaves.

Her suite was so big that she had enough floor space to do all her training, even with a huge four poster bed, desk, table, and dresser. She had a balcony overlooking a small lake and a separate bathroom, including the largest bathtub that she had ever seen. Shaina felt like tiptoeing through it, afraid she might break something that she couldn't replace.

Shaina's train of thought was interrupted as she noticed a young ningen standing outside Kuronue's door. He was obviously afraid, but Shaina couldn't tell what was bothering him. The hallway was empty except for the two of them. Kuronue wasn't in his rooms, Shaina could hear him ordering someone downstairs in the Main Hall. She stopped in front of him and he knelt at her feet. Something else she would have to convince Yoko and Kuronue to fix.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He cast his eyes to the floor.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but before he left Master Yoko bade us not to stop working until everything was unpacked. Master Kuronue has commanded that his things not be touched. I cannot see how I can follow both commands." His voice shook. He was clearly terrified of the thought of not obeying.

Shaina shook her head. Yoko and Kuronue had given contradicting orders. Why did that not surprise her? She touched his head and when he looked up, she motioned for him to stand.

"First of all, I am not 'My Lady'. I belong to the Masters, just as you do. Second, do not worry about this any longer. I will attend to this task." The slave bowed and retreated down the stairs. Shaina watched him go, then faced the golden doors.

She resolved to speak with Yoko as soon as he returned. This was nonsense, the whole thing. She knew her place, why couldn't they acknowledge that. She belonged to them, if not them, then the Elders. She shied away from that thought. She couldn't return to the Elders now.

Shaina brought her thoughts back to the present. She would tend Kuronue's things, then Yoko's, then make dinner. She decided that she would just move her things to the slaves quarters without waiting for Yoko to return. If she was already there, maybe they wouldn't object. Deep down, Shaina knew that would never happen, but she didn't dwell on that. She sighed and pushed open the door to start her first task.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue stuck his head into Shaina's room. Nope, she wasn't there. He hadn't seen her for a few hours and was wondering where she had gotten to. Yoko would kill him if she vanished again. Plus, dinner was going to be in an hour and he wanted to make sure she ate. Lately, she had been trying to skip meals or eat as little as she thought she could get away with. He frowned as he passed his door. It was slightly ajar. Kuronue silently pushed it open and bit back a laugh. He leaned against the door frame to watch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaina sighed as she opened the last box. She hadn't realized it would have been so... interesting, putting Kuronue's things away. She shook her head. If Jayen had these things, she would have smacked him around and had his head examined.

Shaina pulled out some old, broken, shoes, sighed again, and put them into a growing pile of 'To Throw Away'. Next to it was a smaller pile of 'I Have No Idea What It Is and I'm Not Sure I Want To Touch It.' Everything else was safely stored in drawers, on the desktop, or in the closet. Shaina folded the last two shirts and flicked them into a drawer with a gust of wind.

She smiled as she used her powers. She loved the wind and in these small spurts she didn't have to guard against her possible Flaw. She did a last check of the box and pulled out one more piece of cloth. She blinked and just looked at it for a long moment, trying to make her brain register the fact that she was holding a pair of lacy, skimpy, woman's underwear. Finally her mind woke up.

"KURONUE!!!!!!!!!! EW, EW, EW!!!!!!! That's gross!!" she flung them behind her, wiping her hand on her dark blue pants. She tossed the box in the corner with the other, muttering about Kuronue, his choice of packing, and a resigned disgust at what she would find in Yoko's things. She froze as laughter filled the room. Shaina turned and saw Kuronue leaning against the doorframe, the pair of underwear hanging off the brim of his black hat. He walked in, pulling the offensive cloth down.

"These aren't mine, I swear. Yoko is always putting things in my stuff." He tossed them into her large pile, guessing correctly that it was for trash. He stood a few inches in front of her and brushed the few strains of hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her face. Her eyes flickered to his, then looked down, submissive. He placed one hand on each of her arms, stroking softly.

"Thank you for taking care of my room, but why were you doing it and not one of the slaves?" Kuronue asked, keeping his voice gentle. She pulled away from him and moved to the open doors that lead to his balcony. He followed, but didn't touch her.

"They were afraid. Yoko told them to unpack everything, but you told them not to touch your things." She turned to face him, defiance in her eyes. "Besides, why shouldn't I do my part?"

Kuronue shook his head. "You are no slave." He insisted.

"I owe you and Yoko a great deal. I know my place. Why can't you just accept that?" she pled, facing the window again. Kuronue was silent for a moment. He ran his hands down her back, tracing the muscles of her shoulders. He felt her skin twitch at his touch. He smiled as a soft sigh escaped her. He pulled her back against his chest, snaking his arms around her waist. She tensed.

"You claim that you owe us." He whispered in her ear, "That you belong to us. Then obey our wishes." Something in her manner changed. She turned around to face him, not moving his hands away. She smiled and bit her lip until it bled.

"Your wish is my command, Master." She said, kissing him lightly. He licked the blood off his lips slowly and grinned, fangs showing. She took a step closer, pressing against him, sliding her arms around his neck. The Blood-Desire hit him and he growled under his breath. He kissed her, hard and deep, drawing more blood from her lips. He picked her and moved toward his bed.

"It had better be," he whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaina woke to the dark of the dead of night. It took her a moment to realize where she was. The warm weight next to her was the trigger. Kuronue. She sighed. He had gotten what he'd wanted and actually so had she. He had marked her as his slave. Now he couldn't deny her status with this nonsense.

She slid out from under his arm and the warm blankets. He sighed, but didn't wake. She padded softly over to the balcony and stood in the moonlight, completely bare. It didn't bother her at all. Her body was just another tool, like her katana or her youki. They obeyed her commands.

A breeze picked up, ruffling through her hair. She smiled as the scents of the woods and life came to her. Shaina touched her arms, tracing the new, half heal cuts and bites. Kuronue certainly knew what he was doing, that was obvious. She had actually enjoyed that. The wind picked up, teasing her with thoughts of flight and freedom. It was easier to deny this time. She belonged to Kuronue, she couldn't leave now.

She caught a flash out of the corner of her eye and turned to see herself reflected in the glass door. She moved closer, taking in the blood streaked hair and the fading bruises along her jaw line. Shaina frowned and touched her neck, tracing Kuronue's marking.

It wasn't a slave mark as she assumed. No, this was a mate's Marking. How was this possible? He couldn't have made a mistake, the marks were very different. She forced herself to calm down and breath normal. This changed everything. A slave's mark could easily be removed or changed. But not a mate's. They were more permanent. When one took a mate it was usually for decades or longer, maybe even a lifetime. A slave's marking would not anger Yoko, but a mate's? He could be furious. She shivered, not from cold, but fear.

A warm robe settled around her shoulders.

"You're afraid. I can smell it." Kuronue said, his voice silky. "What frightens you?" She whirled, taking a step back to see his face. He too had yet to find clothes, not that she minded. His hair fell to his shoulders, a few strands framing his face. He looked amused.

"You marked me as your mate." She accused. A smile twitched at his lips, but he nodded seriously.

"So I did. I wouldn't get any ideas about leaving. You're stuck with us." He took a step closer, brushing the hair away from his face.

"Why? I'd belong to you just as much as a slave." She shot at him. He laughed then.

"It's simple. I'd gotten tried of waiting. It's been a new record for me, three months. Now, it's been done, you can't undo it and," He gave her a cocky, self-assured grin, "I don't think you want to undo it. Come to bed. Yoko will be here by lunch." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside. Shaina sighed and allowed herself to be pulled, bidding the wind goodnight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

youkai- demon

ningen- human


	5. Yoko's Return

My thanks goes out to Kitzuna Chi Iratagie for their info on Kuronue and the Forget-me-nots in this chapter are dedicated to you.

I know it's shorter than the others, but it was a perfect ending point. The next chapter should be up within a week.

Again, any reviews are welcome, but go easy on the flaming. Here we go................ Chapter 5

Note: _whatever_ is telepathic communication, usually between Yoko and Kuronue. All Japanese words will be translated at the bottom.

Shaina leaned over the railing to watch the complete chaos that reigned below in the Entrance Hall. It seemed Yoko, and the other bandits with him, had returned. The Hall was filled with bodies carrying boxes and bags. No one knew where anything went and something would be broken soon.

She shook her head, turned to move down the hall and leaned on the doorframe of Kuronue's room. He looked up from what he was doing.

"It looks like Yoko's back and he's brought a whirlwind of confusion with him." She said, quietly. She had risen shortly after dawn to train and hadn't seen Kuronue since then. He nodded.

"Be a dear," he said, "and try to restore some order. You know where everything is supposed to go. I'll be down to find that idiot partner of mine soon." Shaina nodded and retreated to the top of the stairs.

She sighed as the noise grew louder and made her way down the steps, calling the wind to circle the Hall. Soon there was complete silence, except for the whistling wind. The bandits turned as she descended the stairs.

"Can we please do this with some kind of order?" she asked, freeing the wind to leave the confines of the mansion. The thieves exchanged looks as a slave came through another doorway and bowed to her.

"I will deal with this lot, My Lady." He said.

Shaina smiled. "Yes, of course, I should let you do your job and oversee the house. Good." The slave nodded and began quietly directing the others as to where to put things.

"What died in here?" a silky male voice said from the front doors. "Never has any place of mine been so quiet. Who killed what and why?" Yoko Kurama calmly walked into the Hall and a smile lit his face when he saw her standing there.

"Waiting for me, my dear? I can only imagine how lonely it has been for you these past weeks, with only my moron of a partner to keep you company." He slid a garland of blue flowers over her head and pulled her close.

"Forget-me-nots....modified, of course, by me." He added smugly. She inhaled and her mind was filled with thoughts and memories of Yoko. He brushed some hair away from her neck and inhaled sharply.

"What's this? A Marking?" he pulled back, mock hurt on his face. "Y-you picked him?"

He widened his eyes. "Over me? After all I have done for you? I pined for you so when I was away and....you picked HIM! I didn't know you were capable of such cruelty." He pointed an accusing finger at Kuronue, who had just stepped off the last stair.

"And YOU! Who have been my partner for many years!!! You go behind my back and do this? How long did you wait before seducing her, my dear old friend? Five minutes? Ten? I am hurt and betrayed by you...both of you." He turned back to Shaina.

"How could you pick him over me?? _I'm_ the smart one. _I'm_ the pretty one." He ran a hand through his silver locks to emphasis his point, "I had such plans for us, Shaina, my love."

Shaina was filled with panic and fear. She reached out to touch Yoko's arm. "Yoko, please, it wasn't like that..." she started, but he jerked his arm away.

"No, don't. I don't want to hear such flimsy excuses." He pushed his way past them both and into the dinning room. Shaina felt close to tears. She hadn't done this. It hadn't been her choice.

She hurried after Yoko, to try to explain it to him. She heard footsteps behind her and knew Kuronue was following. Had she turned to look, she would have seen the biggest grin on Kuronue's face at his partner's antics. This was the reason that Kuronue didn't let Yoko go on heists by himself, he got downright silly. Yoko was seated at the head of the table, surrounded by platters of food. He sighed in contentment.

"Good food, this is what I have been craving." He saw them and looked away. "Can't you leave me to my misery? Must you follow me and flaunt your choice?" Shaina moved to Yoko's side and placed a hand on his arm.

"Yoko, please," she pleaded, "It wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter. Kuronue, he..... I meant it was his......I.....Don't be angry!!" she begged.

Suddenly she sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands. The thieves exchanged looks as her shoulders started shaking and she began sobbing. Both gently reached out to touch her back, neither one sure what to do with a crying anything.

Shaina jumped to her feet, flinging their hands off. Tears still streaming down her face, she yelled, "Don't touch me! I didn't ask to be put in the middle of you two!" she fled before either of them could say anything. Yoko looked back at his plate, then to Kuronue, and sighed.

"You won, I guess. I hate it when you win." Yoko pulled out twenty gold coins and handed them to Kuronue, who smugly took them.

"I did win. I Marked her first." Kuronue said, stealing a piece of food off Yoko's plate. Yoko glared at him. "Can't you leave me one pleasure? I was so sure I would win that one, you perverted bat."

Kuronue put the coins away and placed a hand on Yoko's chest. "Don't worry, partner, I will not take all your pleasure. I'm sure I can cheer you up." He leaned closer and kissed Yoko deeply. The fox growled in the back of his throat and hungrily responded.

When they broke apart, Yoko sighed, "I have been away too long."

Kuronue grinned, pleased. "That can be corrected. Come, let's leave the servants to unpacking." The two of them went upstairs to celebrate Yoko's return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Shaina's Nightmare

Thank you for the few faithful readers/reviewers I have. Please review. I want to know what you think. Any ideas as to where I should go from here or what questions I have not answered, please review and tell me.

Again, any reviews are welcome, but go easy on the flaming. Here we go................ Chapter 6

Note: _whatever_ is telepathic communication, usually between Yoko and Kuronue. In this chapter italics are dreams. All Japanese words will be translated at the bottom.

Shania sighed as she entered the study. She dropped a large pile of papers on a long table. On one side sat Yoko, the other Kuronue. Sketches and lists were spread between them, a count of their last raid. Both of them looked up at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Shaina." Yoko said, softly. He was still not sure what had brought the fountain of tears earlier, but he didn't want a repeat. She gave him a half bow.

"That is the last of them. If you need nothing else, I am heading for bed." Whatever authority she felt she had gained from Kuronue's Marking had been repressed and she spoke as a servant again.

"Go on," Yoko said, "You look tired and I doubt you got a great deal of sleep last night." Both of them looked at Kuronue, who smirked. He waved her toward the door.

"I will be up much later, Shaina. This needs attending tonight." He indicated the overflowing mass of papers.

She bowed again. "I-I will most likely be asleep." She ventured. Yoko laughed.

"Snubbed, eh, Kuronue?" he teased. "After only one night?" The bat kicked Yoko under the table.

"I understand, Shaina. Sleep well." Kuronue responded to his mate, ignoring his partner completely. Shaina fled them. Yoko rubbed his shin.

"Ow, that hurt!" he complained. "If I bruise...." Kuronue made a face.

"It will be your own fault." He finished for the fox.

"_Shaina. Shaina." A voice called in the stillness. She looked down and saw her best friend, Jayen. He was watching her and waved as soon as he saw she was looking. _

"_Come down." He continued, "Come play with me." She grinned and instantly leapt off the high tree branch she had been standing on. She heard Jayen's cry of surprise as she fell and laughed. He should know not to worry. She called the wind to her. It swirled and cushioned her plunge, and she landed gently next to Jayen. _

_He hugged her. "That was amazing! I didn't know you could do that. I thought the Elders had forbidden you to use your powers like that." _

_Shaina made a face. "They have, but I can't help it. The wind is my lifeblood. I try so hard to do as they say, but....the wind does not understand. Come on, I'll take you flying with me. You can see everything from up there and you know I'll never drop you." Jayen laughed._

"_I've always wanted to fly." He said._

"Pour me some of that, would you Kuronue?" Yoko asked, checking several figures. He sipped his drink and started shifting through papers. "Do you have a picture of a 'gold and ruby 12" blade'?" Kuronue frowned and looked through his own piles. He pulled out a pencil sketch.

"Here. Is this it?" he asked, "It's a beautiful blade. Do you think Shaina would like it?" he handed Yoko the paper.

"Do you really think she would give up the blade she has now? Remember that serves as her identity as a Renti." Yoko reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Kuronue said, "Maybe she'll let us add jewels to her katana?"

"You can try, but I wouldn't count on a victory. Now hand me that next stack."

_The room was dark and she could only see what was within the circle of light in the center of the room. She and Jayen stood there. The Elders were all here, somewhere in the darkness. Shaina did her best not to tremble. A Renti did not show fear! But this was a place of discipline and correction. She had been here too many time already, but this was the first time she had gotten Jayen in trouble as well. _

"_You have defied the will of the Elders, Shaina, and have dragged your Cadre-mate into your disobedience. You will both be punished." A voice spoke from the dark, but no one stepped into view. _

_Shaina knelt. "Please, Elders, the fault is all mine. I made Jayen fly with me." Before Jayen could protest, the Elder spoke again._

"_Then you will be punished more severely, but Jayen could have stopped you if he chose. Jayen, step forward."_

Yoko yawned as he climbed the stairs. It had been a long day and a longer night. Kuronue had already gone to bed, probably with Shaina. Yoko growled softly at the fact that Kuronue had won the bet. He would have to make up for that. The kitsune passed by his partner's door and saw him sprawled out in his bed. _Maybe Shaina was already sleeping,_ He thought and continued toward his own door.

He placed a hand on the doorknob and froze as a soft moan was heard. He cocked his head and this time was rewarded with a small whimper. Silently, he went back the way he came, looking for the source of those sounds.

_Shaina strained against invisible bonds and she stared at the limp form of Jayen. Nothing truly held her from going to him, but her knowledge of the Elders' disapproval if she did. That was enough to keep her still. _

_Jayen had finally been knocked out by the pain. She would never forget those screams. It had been her fault. She knew better, should have known better. It was her fault. Now it was her turn. She felt the Elders presence turn to her. By the pressure she felt, it was going to be bad this time. Shaina sank to her knees and blood began to drip onto the floor. Then the pain started. _

Yoko reached Shaina's door as the whimpering turned to cries of pain. He shoved open the door, straining slightly in the darkness to see what was attacking her. The room was empty, except for Shaina and himself. Still the cries continued. Slowly, Yoko approached Shaina's bed.

She had tangled her blankets around her so she was bound tight. She strained against them as if were made of metal, not cloth. Sweat beaded her forehead and she was sleeping. A look of pain was etched on her face.

Yoko pulled Shaina toward him and shook her slightly.

"Shaina. Shaina! You're alright. It's ok. Wake up. Shaina!" he said, stroking her hair. Her eyes flew open, though they were unfocused.

"Shaina," he said, softly. "It's ok." She blinked and slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes focused on him.

"Yoko?" she whispered, desperation threading her voice. He smiled, the moonlight revealing his face. Yoko gently unwrapped her from the confining blankets. As soon as her arms were free, she threw them around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Whatever it was, it's gone. Nothing will hurt you in my Territory." He assured her, continuing to stroke her hair and back. She silently held him for a long time. Finally he broke the quiet.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked. Instantly he felt her stiffen and she pulled back. When she looked up, he could see the normal mask she wore.

"It's nothing. I am sorry I interrupted your sleep." She said. He pulled her back.

"No, it was not nothing and to hell with my sleep. Tell me." He insisted.

"I disobeyed the Elders." She said, after a while. "A Renti does not disobey. And worse, I convinced my Cadre-mate to disobey too. We were.....disciplined."

"What did you do?" he asked, gently.

"We flew. I carried Jayen into the sky." She said, choking back tears.

"And that was against the rules? To fly? But I've seen you fly." He protested. She shook her head, rubbing her face against his shirt.

"It's not the same at all. That was battle. I can use my powers in battle. Powers are not to be used for enjoyment. They are tools, nothing more." She recited tonelessly.

"K'so! That's wrong. What's the point of our powers if not to take pleasure from them?" he demanded.

"For a Renti, that is the way it is." She whispered. Yoko realized that he couldn't undo an entire lifetime of belief with a few protests. He would have to show her, coax her to use them outside of battle.

"For now, sleep. I will watch over you as you do. No more nightmare tonight." He put her back in her bed and pulled the blankets around her. There was a flare of light and a five-tailed fox curled next to Shaina, tucked under one arm. She stroked his head as she drifted back to sleep.

Kitsune- fox

K'so- damn

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Great Outdoors and Yoko's New partne...

I know you all have been waiting forever for me to write this chapter. I am sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait.

Thank you for the few faithful readers/reviewers I have. Please review. I want to know what you think. Any ideas as to where I should go from here or what questions I have not answered, please review and tell me.

Again, any reviews are welcome, but go easy on the flaming. Here we go……………. Chapter 7

Note: _whatever_ is telepathic communication, usually between Yoko and Kuronue or thoughts. All Japanese words will be translated at the bottom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight filtered through the curtains on the windows and warmed her face as a soft ball of fur nuzzled her neck. Shaina slowly opened one eye, then the other and saw two gold ones looking back at her. The kitsune licked her face in greeting and leapt off the bed. Mid-air it was engulfed in white light and Yoko Kurama appeared in it's place. He faced her and a smile played at his lips. He stretched slowly, showing off each muscle in his arms and chest.

"What a way to sleep." He said in a low and silky voice. She flushed and composed her face to a more neutral expression.

"Thank you." She said, inclining her head. In two strides he was back to her bedside and caught her chin with a few fingers.

"My pleasure." He said, in the same tone as before, "As I said earlier, nothing will harm you in _My_ Territory." She stood, pulling her chin free and forced him to take a step backward to avoid getting stepped on.

"Don't you mean yours and Kuronue's?" she asked, "Don't you think he'll wonder where we are?" She pulled a silk robe around her and slid her katana into the belt. Yoko placed a hand over the hilt.

"Won't you trust us enough to leave that here while you're in the Manor? Kuronue and I can take care of you, Kitten." he said, gently, "I took care of you last night." She looked at him for a long moment, searching his face. Finally she nodded and put the katana on the nightstand next to her bed. Yoko grinned, fangs showing, and held out his hand to her, playing the perfect gentleman for a moment. When Shaina slid her hand into his, he gracefully pulled the bedroom door open and escorted her out into the hall.

"Don't worry about Kuronue," Yoko stated, going back to her earlier comment, "He's probably still asleep, lazy one that he is."

"Who's still asleep and why?" Kuronue's voice came from below them in the front hall. "Whoever he is should be whipped, for to stay abed on such a fine day is a true crime." They stepped off the last stair to see a grinning and very awake bat youkai standing before them. "And the two of you are just now awake? And Shaina isn't even dressed?" he asked, playful shock on his face. He smirked as he walked closer.

"Not that your current attire doesn't suit you, my dear," he said, in an attempted voice of seduction, "but it is not enough to wear out of doors." Yoko was struggling to keep a straight face as Shaina spoke.

"Kuronue, how…..old fashioned of you. I am Renti. I have no shame or care about my dress. I have gone days while wearing nothing at all." Kuronue's eyes glazed as he tried to imagine it. That was too much for Yoko, who burst out laughing. His partner focused on the white haired youkai.

"Shut it, Kitsune no baka." He growled. Yoko shook his head as he calmed down a little, although mirth could still be seen in his eyes.

"Could we get some breakfast before we head into the great outdoors?" Yoko asked, "I'm starving." A servant ran over and motioned for them to follow.

"Shaina? Where's your katana?" her mate asked, surprised as he finally noticed its absence. She had never been without it since the day he had given it back to her. She touched her side, where in normally was and smiled slightly.

"Yoko convinced me to leave it in my room when I'm in the Manor." She explained lightly. Kuronue narrowed his eyes at the seemingly innocent Kurama.

"He did, did he? And how did he manage…."

"Excuse me Masters and Mistress, but your breakfast is ready," another servant interrupted, "Will you be requiring anything else?" Yoko waved the servant away and there was a few minutes of silence as they all began to eat.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yoko asked.

"I'd like it to be outside, if it as beautiful as Kuronue says." Shaina offered, sipping a drink.

"It is," the bat assured her. "How about a picnic for lunch? We can explore the grounds until we find the perfect place. You have yet to see our new property."

Shaina smiled at Kuronue. "I'd like that," she said, sweetly, "It would be nice to relax for a change."

Kuronue beamed. "It's settled then. I'll instruct the servants while you dress, Shaina."

Yoko chuckled. "I suppose I should dress as well, or do you prefer me in nothing, Kuronue?" The other bandit gave Yoko a long once over before shaking his head.

"Clothes, definitely clothes for you." He said, decisively. Shaina laughed as she rose from the table.

"I will leave you then for a little while." she nodded and left the room, her dressing gown floating around her. Kuronue waited until she was out of ear shot before turning to Yoko and glaring.

"How, dear partner of mine, did you convince her to leave her katana in her room?" he asked, suspicious. Yoko arched an eyebrow royally and said nothing as he lifted his goblet to his lips and took a slow sip. Just as slowly he set the glass back on the table and devoted his attention to a piece of fruit. He glanced up at his silent partner.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't think you actually wanted an answer. I merely reminded her," he explained, continuing his work on the peach, "that we had protected her from everything before, so she should trust us enough to leave it in her room while in the Manor." He went silent, waiting for the comment from Kuronue that would confirm that he didn't believe a word Yoko said. It was too much fun to tease his friend, Yoko decided.

"And why don't I believe you…."Kuronue started.

_Yes,_ Yoko thought, _It _is_ fun to tease Kuronue and is even more fun when I am right, too._

_----------------------------------------_

It was as beautiful as Kuronue had claimed, if not more so. The day was warm, but not hot. The sun was bright, with not a cloud in the sky, and the lands that the bandits owned was beautiful. There were open fields of wild flowers and tall grasses that seemed to stretch for miles. As they walked along they also found large wooded areas. Trees of every kind filled these areas. Colors exploded out of every corner of the land with leaves, flowers, fruits, and bushes.

The small animals that usually inhabited forests were audible as well. Some youkai drove them off, but apparently not Yoko and Kuronue. The peace that only comes from being outside in nature surrounded them and the winds that played through the trees, flowers, and their hair was even more soothing to Shaina after last night. She hadn't had nightmares like that in a long time. Sighing inwardly she realized that was because her life had been a living nightmare since she had been sold to the old youkai.

"You're far away." Kuronue's voice was in her ear, "Where'd you go?" She turned, and kissed him lightly.

"Nowhere I want to be," she said, then laughed. She pointed to Yoko, who was making disgusted faces at the sight of them kissing. Kuronue sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I have such a mature partner, don't I Shaina?" he commented, dryly. She chuckled, but wisely said nothing. A breeze floated back to her and around her head. She grabbed both Kuronue and Yoko's hands and started running.

"What's the rush?" they asked in unison. She grinned and kept running. Suddenly she stopped at the edge of a river. Both boys had to be quick to avoid falling into the water. She released them and knelt, dipping her hands in the cool flow.

"Water cleanses and heals," she said, quietly. Yoko guessed she was thinking about her nightmare, Kuronue thought about her captivity. Both were right.

"So it does, Kitten," Yoko said.

"As does safety and quiet," added Kuronue. He pointed a little north. "How about we walk upstream for a little while? I see trees in the distance. Maybe we can eat there."

"I'm hungry now," Yoko complained. He put a hand in his hair and pulled out a seed. Shaina looked at him, curious.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to use my power to grow a snack," he explained, pointedly. A flash of worry was in her eyes, then she was just curious again. He held the seed in his palm, then dropped it into the soil. In a second, a small tree was shooting towards the sky, glowing the red of Kurama's youki. Another few seconds passed, and red apples appeared on the branches. Yoko pulled one off and bit into it.

"Perfect, like all my creations." he said, smugly, handing her one. She took a bite and had to agree.

"Hey, Yoko, throw me one." Kuronue said. Yoko grinned and chucked one at him, hitting Kuronue on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he whimpered, "Yoko!" He turned pitiful eyes on Shaina. "Massage my shoulder?" he asked. She smiled at him and turned as Yoko tapped her on the shoulder. He handed her an apple. Her grin widened as she threw it at her mate. He dodged that one and glared at them both.

"No fair, teaming up on me!" he complained. Yoko threw an arm around Shaina's shoulders.

"You picked _that_ over me?" he asked. She looked over at him.

"Yoko, I already told you, it wasn't really a…." she started, when Kuronue interrupted.

"Yoko, if you're so interested in my mate, then I don't see why _we_ couldn't team up on _her_." He hinted suggestively.

"I don't know, partner, if she could handle _both_ of us. We are quite…skilled," Yoko returned. Shaina turned a bright red as she realized what they were talking about. She pulled out of Yoko's grip.

"You…you both are…" she trailed off and they grinned at her. She glared and stormed off across the river and down the path. Neither bandit was prepared for that and so it took them a minute to realize she was gone. Soon enough they were giving chase.

------------------------------------------

Kuronue was the first to catch her. He drew even with her, but she refused to slow down or even look at him. He sped up and got in front of her. He turned around, so he was walking backward, facing her.

"Shaina," he said, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to do that. We were just teasing. We like to tease. It makes life fun….Shaina?" he asked, wondering if she was even listening.

"I hear you, Kuronue," she said.

He smiled. "Good, as I was saying…"

"Kuronue…"

He held up a hand, "No, let me finish…"

"Kuronue…" she said, a little more urgently.

"No, Shaina, please let me finish…" he was cut off as the ground he had been walking on suddenly wasn't there anymore and he was falling.

"_Kuronue!"_ Shaina screamed. She summoned the winds and instantly dived off the cliff after him. As she fell, she realized she couldn't see him anywhere. Had he already smashed into one of the rocks? Or had he caught on to one and was hanging? She hovered mid-air searching, when she felt something hit her head. She looked up to see Yoko waving at her. He pointed up into the sky. Shaina followed his finger, until her eyes rested on Kuronue, wings outspread, hovering above the cliff. He grinned and waved.

"You….youkai no baka," she called, and shot up after him. As she came near, Kuronue saw that she wasn't going to stop. He took off, laughing.

"Catch me if you can," he called. Shaina growled and gave chase. Yoko, still on the ground, made himself a nice shady rest area, with another fruit tree and waited. It would be a while before Kuronue was caught, then calmed his mate down enough to come back. He had time for a good nap. Yes, a good nap. Just as he had settled back onto the grass, something shot past him. He leapt to his feet and realized that it was an unsheathed blade. Shaina's blade to be exact.

_Oh, boy. Kuronue's in trouble now. Maybe I should start looking for a new partner._

_----------------------------------------------_

Kitsune- fox

Youkai- demon

Kitsune no baka- stupid fox

Youkai no baka – stupid demon

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	8. An Evening by the Fire

Here's a sweet scene obetween the three of them that explains a little more of the Renti. Enjoy. Any questions you have about the Renti, please review and tell me so I can male sure it's explained.

-

Shaina slowly made her way down the lower hallway toward the sound of male voices. Somewhere in this Kami-forsaken mansion were those two baka bandits and she didn't have the energy to look for them any other way than the old fashioned one, with her eyes and feet. Unfortunately, her feet weren't responding to commands all that well and her eyes didn't want to focus completely. So she walked with sluggish steps. After an unknown length of time, her brain wasn't working so well either, she found herself standing in a doorway. The two figures in the room turned as soon as she paused and leapt to their feet. Both youkai reached her at the same time.

"Shaina, you look exhausted," Kuronue smiled gently as they each slid an arm around her waist and began to help her to the couch they had just come from. She gratefully leaned into them for a moment, forgetting the fact that she was Renti and therefore, didn't need anyone's help but, possibly, her fellow Sect members. Once she was sitting, Kuronue settled next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled with him, resting her head on his chest, gazing at the fire that was happily burning in the fireplace in front of them.

"I'll go get those plans we need and perhaps something to drink for Shaina and be right back," Yoko said as he left the room. Kuronue waved at him in acknowledgement, then looked down at Shaina.

"You look tired," he commented. There was a long silence.

"Shaina?" he questioned, gently. There was another pause before she stirred slightly.

"Hmm?" she breathed, "Yes, Jayen?" Though she couldn't see it, Kuronue arched an eyebrow. This was a different side of Shaina. Was she sick or something? But youkai didn't get sick easily and she was fine this morning, fine enough to hunt him across the sky for over two hours.

"I said you looked tired," he repeated. "Are you alright?" Yoko returned during the end of this question, a servant following with drinks and papers. The kitsune looked at his partner, his curiosity clear on his face. Yoko slid onto the couch and pulled Shaina's feet onto his lap. He moved closer to Kuronue, so Shaina was carefully sandwiched between the two and they both awaited her answer.

"I'm a little tired," she replied, "You are so annoying, making me chase you halfway across the Makai." The complaint was slightly slurred as though the effort of speaking clearly was too much for her.

"I rather enjoyed it." Kuronue said smugly, glancing at Yoko.

"I enjoyed it as well." Yoko put in his two cents worth, "It was a very nice afternoon, a nice place to nap and two figures flying above me, both who were very pleasing to watch." He began to gently rub her feet to forestall the protests that normally came with those kinds of statements. Shaina opened her mouth to respond, shifting to glare at Yoko, but instead closed her eyes and sighed as she registered what the white haired bandit was doing.

"Baka no kitsune," she muttered weakly. The boys exchanged grins. There was another silence.

"You should have just let me punish you, instead of making me chase you." Shaina said, breaking the quiet suddenly.

"Really? Is that the Renti way? Or something you just decided?" the bat asked.

"Discipline is always worse if you run from it first," she responded, "Discipline is the way to true strength. It allows for proper correction and growth. To retreat from Discipline is to deny your potential and that is unacceptable." She informed them, in a flat tone that sounded like she was repeating something she had been told numerous times before. Neither bandit had a good answer to that, except a firm belief that they thought it was one of the stupidest things they had ever heard. So they changed the subject.

"Who's Jayen?" Kuronue asked. Yoko shot him a puzzled look.

"You don't remember? He's Shaina friend, the one who came with the Elders. A Cadre-mate, she called him." Yoko informed him. The other thief nodded.

"That's right. Cadre-mate…Shaina I never got a chance to ask, what is a Cadre-mate? Is that like a brother or something?" Kuronue asked, stroking her hair. Poor Shaina was in no mood to play Twenty Questions. She was comfortable and warm and utterly exhausted. She was used to short, intense bursts of her energy in a battle, not extended use like chasing someone across the sky for several hours. Any chance of choosing her words carefully or deciding how much to trust them with information about the Renti was almost gone.

"Renti grow up in Cadres, children the same age. They sleep, eat, train, and do cooperative play together. A Cadre-mate is a brother or sister, our closest friends." She replied, not opening her eyes.

"So they are all blood siblings? What about a mother or father?" Yoko asked, a little surprised that she was actually answering their questions without thinking, but he wasn't going to protest. She might not trust them completely, but _he_ knew that neither of them would hurt her nor betray her. She shook her head.

"No, we are not connected by blood. We are all of the children born to Sect members within the same year. We have the same birthday, the first of the year, like all of the Cadres. No one knows their real birthday. We don't know who our parents are and whoever bore us has no idea which child is theirs. The Elders name us and place us together. The Jokyou are the ones who raise us and teach us." She lapsed into silence, staring at the flames. Both bandits were shocked into silence. That was horrible. No family, no parents.

"But did anyone care for you? Children should be protected and cared for." Yoko objected.

"I'm Renti, Yoko. I am an extension of the Elders' will. I do what I'm told, when I'm told. I was taught to survive anything and not complain." She paused, "But caring…what little of that there is, comes from our Cadre-mates. I watch over the others and they watch over me. I will always have their backs and they will give their lives for me. They are my brothers and sisters. All we have are each other." Her attempt to keep the pain of her statements out of her voice was only half successful.

"Alright, Shaina, we'll ask no more question tonight." Kuronue said, soothingly. "You can barely keep your eyes open. Sleep now, your Cadre-mates aren't here, but we'll watch over you and protect you. Don't be afraid." Another silence fell, this one comforting and pleasant. The partners were both awake much longer than Shaina, thinking through what she had said, and more worrisome, what she hadn't said.

-

Kami- god

Baka- idiot or stupid

Youkai- demon

Baka no kitsune –stupid fox


End file.
